After Case Confessions
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: Small Reese/Finch pairing. Very short.
1. Mission

**Just a shorty that I've written! Not many chapters at all. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anyone or anything, but Quinn.**

* * *

John loved to draw. Sketch was more the term, but Finch always called it art. He never did it often and when he did take the rare occasion it was usually when he was alone. The latest sketch was of Bear waiting at the door for Finch's return home. Just as he was about to start in on Finch's workspace in the background, his phone started to ring.

"Hello, Finch. I'm guessing this isn't a social call?" John teased.

"I've just been given a new number. It's going to be a tough one," Finch told him.

"How so?" John asked, suddenly rigid. He didn't like the tone of Finch's voice.

"The number it gave me... belongs to a child," Finch almost whispered.

"How old?" John got right down to business.

"Eleven," Finch told him.

"I'm on it. Text me the address," John said as he headed out the door. He took a motorcycle, wanting to be as quick as possible.

When John arrived at the address he was shocked, but it didn't show on his face. It was a squatter's residence.

"Finch, are you sure she's only eleven?" John asked.

"Positive. She dropped off the map about five months ago, but she's in deep with a gang," Finch replied. John dismounted the motorcycle and entered the dank building with his guard up more than usual. As soon as he opened the door about halfway he heard a mechanical whirring. It only took him a split second to realize it was a booby trap. He ducked as a spear came rushing at him from the ceiling. He tuck and rolled as a smoke bomb was thrown his way.

"Stop where you are, stranger. Don't get any closer!" a voice warned. John put up his hands in surrender.

"I'm just here to help," he told the voice. From behind a ratty sofa a small girl peeked at him. Her black hair was tied up in a knot and under a cap and her tan face was smudged with dirt.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm a friend looking to help you," John told her.

"Mr. Reese, ease up," Finch scolded, "she's still just a child."

"That doesn't tell me anything. Get out!" she pulled out a small gun from under the sofa. John backed up a bit.

"My name is John. I've been set to help you," John told her.

"By who? Who knows I'm here?" the girl demanded.

"Just a friend. He knows just about everything. No one else, to my knowledge, knows you're here," John admitted to her. Finch smiled at the compliment. It was nice to be recognized.

"How do you even know I need help? What do you know about it?" she asked. She slightly lowered the gun.

"I know that your stepfather was abusing you at home. I know that you ran away and then found a gang to become your family. I also know that you lost some drugs that you were supposed to smuggle across the Mexican border," John ticked off.

"I... yes..." the girl lowered the gun completely and stood up. John took her in. She was small, Hispanic, and fit, "so. What're you gonna do with me? Turn me in to Josef? Or how about my stepfather, Derrick? Tell me now so I can get ready."

"Neither," John said. She gave him a questioning look, "Quinn, I'm not here to put you in a dangerous situation."

"How do you know my name?" she immediately demanded.

"I told you," John reminded her, "my friend knows everything."

"You two need to get out of there, Mr. Reese," Finch instructed John.

"On it, Finch," he replied. John turned back to Quinn, "we need to go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. If I leave, they'll find me and then I'm muerto. Dead," Quinn said in a quivering voice.

"I can keep you safe, I promise," John told her. By this time, he had reached the middle of the room. Quinn's lip was still quivering and a few tears slid down her cheeks as she laid the gun on the sofa. She took a steadying breath.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"A safe house," he told her, "how do you feel about motorcycles?"

* * *

**Please comment and review! :D**


	2. Safe Doubts

**Second chapter!**

**Again, I own nothing, but Quinn.**

* * *

After Quinn finally agreed to go with John the real challenge started. They had only gone three blocks when John noticed someone trailing them.

"Hang on tight," he told Quinn. He weaved in and out of traffic and he felt Quinn squeeze tighter around his waist. He could feel the fear radiating off of her. Suddenly, the people in the car following them started shooting at them.

"John!" Quinn screamed, "they're gaining on us!" John set his jaw and did an immediate U-turn and blazed past the shooters and into an alleyway. He stopped the motorcycle and jumped off. When the shooters followed, John pulled out his gun and shot into the car. It crashed into a wall as John approached it. He looked into the car and checked each guy. They were both dead. He checked their pockets, but of course they had no ID on them at all. He walked back to the motorcycle.

"Come on. Let's get going," John said. Quinn nodded as they set off towards the safe house.

Finch, being a billionaire, could afford multiple houses. This one just happened to be a middle class house just outside of downtown. John led Quinn inside the house and he locked the doors as soon as they were inside.

"I had that house stocked with a few days worth of clothes for all sizes of people. You should find some clothes for her in one of the wardrobes," Finch told John. John looked through the wardrobes and handed Quinn a new outfit.

"Here. You never know when you'll get another chance to change," he told her. She took the stack carefully and retreated to the room that she picked. Ten minutes later she emerged and she looked younger. Just a change of clean clothes made her look more innocent. John was sitting at the dinning room table.

"Sit," John commanded, "we need to talk." She shuffled over and sat across from him.

"What do you want to know?" she inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

"As much as you can tell me," John said as he rested his head on his knuckles.

"Okay. Mi Mamá y Papá split when I was five. Then my mother married Derrick. At first he was nice, but then he started to hit me all the time. It was never when my mother was there, though. Only when she had to work. One day I had enough. I hit him back. Mamá found out and she took Derrick's side," Quinn let out a sob, but continued on, "I ran. I ran to the only thing I knew. Mi amiga has a brother in a gang. He's sixteen and he helped me get in. I learned to shoot and avoid la polícia. Josef said that I could do his drug runs because I am young and innocent. He was going to drop me off in Texas today. He gave me the drugs for safe keeping, but I was stopped on the street by a rival gang. One of the guys took me by the collar and shoved me against the side of a building in an alley as the other guy searched me. He found the drugs and took them. I went straight to Ian, the brother of mi amiga. He told me to run and never come back or Josef will kill me." Quinn broke down. John, although usually a precise and seemingly cold person, got up and kneeled down next to her.

"Thank you. That helps a lot. Now, I think you should get some sleep," he told her. Her eyes got big.

"But what if they come for me?" she asked, frightened.

"Then I'll be ready for them," John said. He got up and offered a hand for her to get up. She, feeling like a child more than ever, accepted and they walked to her room.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked in a small voice. John was startled. He hadn't even expected her to take his hand and there she was wanting him to stay in her room.

"Of course," he assured her. She climbed into bed and was asleep almost instantly. John wondered about when the last time she able to sleep. John was on high alert.

"How're are you doing Mr. Reese?" Finch asked through the bluetooth.

"Just fine, Finch. Looks like an all- nighter. Do you have anything new?" John asked.

"She told you most everything there is. But, one thing she probably didn't know is that Derrick, the stepfather, has a previous record. Assault and battery, larceny and armed robbery. He was released on a technicality. As for Josef, he's one of the bigger drug dealers in the state. If he's looking for her, he's got eyes everywhere," Finch informed him.

"Looks like we'll need to cut off the head of the snake," John mused.

"It's looking that way. Well, I see what I can do with this," Finch said.

"Just find out where Josef is and then get some sleep, Finch," John commanded. He hated to see Finch overworked. Whenever he did, John just wanted to hold Finch and shield him from the world. Where did that come from? John knew where it came from. He loved Finch. There it was. The hard truth. John was in love with Finch.

"John? Did you hear me?" Finch's voice suddenly brought John back to reality.

"No, sorry Finch. What was that?" John said apologetically.

"I said, goodnight, Mr. Reese," Finch said kindly.

"Goodnight, Finch," John replied. The line went silent and John was left with his thoughts once again. He looked over at Quinn. She was sleeping peacefully. _As she should be._ John thought. He thought about how wonderful it might be to have a child of his own. But that could never happen. He was off the map. And Finch was off limits.

* * *

**Please comment and review! :D**


	3. The Night They Needed

**Last chapter! I told you it was short. :)**

**Nothing but Quinn belongs to me!**

* * *

After a few days and a couple more attempts on Quinn's life, John had finally killed Josef and relocated her to an aunt's house.

He could finally return to his house. And his sketches. He returned to the sketch of Bear. He hadn't even gone to Finch's house after this number. He had had too much time to think while Quinn was sleeping and he couldn't face Finch. He had just finished up the sketch when there was a knock on the door. He jumped to his feet and put his guard up to high alert again. He checked the peephole to find Finch standing outside of his door.

"Finch? What are you doing here?" John asked when he answered the door.

"Are you alright, Mr. Reese? You seem distant lately, John," Finch said in a worried tone, "we can always hold off on numbers for a week or so." John was stunned.

"No, Finch. It's alright. It's nothing. I just need some sleep is all," John lied. What he really needed was Finch.

* * *

Harold Finch wasn't usually a nosy or pushy man, but John Reese intrigued him. More than intrigued him. Harold was in love with John Reese. There it was. The truth.

"Mr- John... I," Finch couldn't do it. They were partners and associates. His mouth was dry. He was panicking and started backing out of the doorframe.

"Finch? Are you okay? Now you're acting strange," John observed. Finch was loosing it.

"Oh, hell," Finch muttered as pulled John toward him. He brushed his lips softly against the younger man's lips. John was taken aback by this, but he didn't fight it. When the kiss broke, both men stared at each other before John invited him inside. Finch looked a bit reluctant to do so.

"It's okay, Finch. We can just have tea. I picked some up on the off chance you would ever come by the house," John told him. The two sat at the table waiting for the tea to boil.

"John, I don't think... I mean..." he didn't know how to say it.

"You don't want a sexual relationship?" John asked outright. Finch nodded. He had never been a sexual person. He was more of an intellectual and emotional man. Then again, he liked physical contact. The two drank their tea in silence. Neither had been in quite the same situation before. They were two people, off the map, that only had each other.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" John asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Finch said.

"We're both adults here. There's nothing to worry about," John replied. The sincerity in his eyes was evident. Finch agreed and John let him borrow a pair of sweatpants. The two climbed into bed and faced each other. Neither was wearing a shirt. John was the first to make a small move. He took Finch's hands and placed them on his chest. Finch brushed his hands over John's rock hard abs. He then tilted his face up to meet John's. John brushed his tongue slowly over Finch's bottom lip. It sent shivers up his spine. After the kiss, the two cuddled up together. John's strong arms protectively holding Finch as he'd wanted to do for a long time. Suddenly, Bear jumped up on the foot of the bed. John chuckled.

"Looks like we have a child after all," he observed. Finch laughed.

"I believe you're right," he said as he snuggled closer, "goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Harold."

* * *

**Look at all them "d'awwwwws" :D**

**Please comment and review!**


End file.
